Tears
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Sebuah tangisan dari seorang gadis yang sudah lama tidak menangis. Sebuah cerita pendek untuk membuat tangisan itu senyuman. / Warning Inside / RnR and Happy Reading!


"_2 D-coret Y"_

Itulah kabar yang terdapat di koran. Pemuda beranting tiga itu tengah membacanya dari pegangan gadis merah muda.

Tangan pendekar pedang itu memanggut dagunya. "Hm, ini pasti ada sesuatu di baliknya."

"Hey kau. Mau selama apa lagi untuk memecahkan hal ini saja?" putri hantu itu mulai memaki-maki pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda lumutan itu tampak lumutan.

"Pasti ada sesuatu."

**.**

**.**

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Story © Ayuha chaan

_Maybe_

_AU with OOC_

_Miss, Typo(s), etc_

_I don't think this story is good, so I need ur review_

_But if u don't like this_

_Please leave and don't read this_

**.**

**.**

Di Pulau Kuraigana.

Seperti biasa, sang pendekar pedang lumutan tengah mengacungkan pedang-pedangnya untuk berlatih agar lebih kuat. Ia belumlah kuat pikirnya. _Baboon_ saja belum bisa ia kalahkan.

Di kala latihannya itu, ia mengambil istirahat sebentar.

"Horohorohoro. Apa kau masih bingung dengan isi koran itu?" teriak gadis hantu itu sembari mengejek.

Decihan terdengar. "Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang tak tahu hal semacam itu," ujarnya.

Ia menduduki sebuah tempat hampa. Pelipisnya sudah bagaikan sebuah gerimis. Sembari menepis keringatnya, Zoro menengadahkan kepalanya seperti mencari ide.

Gadis hantu itu mengambang ke atas, membuat Zoro melihatnya dari langit.

"Tidak usah sok keren." Kepala _marimo_ itu tertempeli empat jalur siku-siku.

Zoro mengambil kembali ketiga pedangnya. "Aku tidak sok keren," ucapnya dan berlalu untuk melanjutkan latihan tertundanya.

Perona pun menurunkan dirinya dan menduduki tempat hampa di sebelah tempat yang tadinya diduduki oleh pendekar pedang tersebut. Mata bulatnya meredupkan sumringahnya. Jemari lentiknya sesekali mengusap-ngusapkan tempat hampa di sebelahnya. Manik hitamnya pun bergulir melihat kepala lumutan yang bergerak-gerak.

_'Aku takut kalau arti beritanya adalah hal seperti itu,'_ lirih putri hantu itu dalam hati.

Peganganny pada payung senada surainya pun ia eratkan. Kemudian ia mengambang kembali menuju pendekar pedang di sana.

"Horohorohoro. Dasar bodoh, arti berita seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa memecahkannya," ledek Perona sok tahu.

Zoro tetap mengayunkan pedangnya. "Siapa orang bodoh yang kau bicarakan?!"

Perempatan jalan siku-siku menempel di surai musim seminya. "Sialan kau. _Negative Hollow!_"

Pendekar pedang beranting tiga langsung ambruk ke tanah.

"Karena sudah mengataimu, aku minta maaf."

"Maafkan aku putri."

"Aku ingin jadi kerang saja."

Gadis hantu itu pun tertawa. Rasanya ia senang sekali bisa membuat seseorang yang tampaknya kuat dan gagah berani itu menjadi selemah itu. Rasanya senang sekali bisa membuat pendekar pedang itu menjadi mainannya miliknya.

"Sialan. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Zoro. Ia tidak terima dijadikan mainan.

Gadis hantu itu berdehem. "Aku ingin tahu. Temanmu dulu mengatakan hal apa?" Perona bertanya untuk mengalihkan topik.

Zoro mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sesuatu seperti kembali lagi ke kapal."

Perona menundukkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya yang tadi ceria kembali meredup.

"Sudah kuduga."

**-00-**

Kali ini ntah kali yang keberapa kalinya pendekar pedang itu ingin mengalahkan para _baboon_ tangguh itu. Dengan gaya ala _Santoryu_, Zoro melesatkan serangannya pada para _baboon_ itu. Namun dengan mudahnya, para _baboon_ berhasil menghindarinya.

Zoro mendecih singkat.

Sebuah tulisan di koran itu membuatnya tak konsentrasi seperti ini.

Zoro masih memikirkan hal yang ada di koran itu. Zoro sebenarnya mengalami sebuah ketakutan.

Ia takut tidak bisa memecahkannya.

Ta-tapi bukan berarti Zoro bodoh dan seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa memecahkan hal itu. Itu karena kegiatan Zoro menjadi kuat terlalu menyita waktu, membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi memecahkan sebuah kode.

Pemikiran-pemikiran bodoh merasuki dimensi otak tak berbunyi di dalam kepala lumutannya. Otaknya bekerja lebih keras saat itu, membuatnya selalu memutar balikkan pemikirannya.

_Sesuatu seperti kembali ke kapal._

Pemikiran yang muncul tiba-tiba, membuat manik hitamnya membulat seketika.

Ketika ia mendapatkan jawaban atas semuanya, segerombol _baboon_ menghantam tubuh berototnya tanpa ampun. Mengambil napas saja ia tidak bisa.

Pada akhirnya ya gini, Zoro lagi-lagi dikalahkan oleh para _baboon_ sialan.

Dari bawah, nampak sesuatu siluet di atas sana. Ketika diperjelas, nampaklah wajah cantik yang bermahkota. Seperti biasanya, ia mengambang kesana-kemari. Ia ingin menemui sang pendekar bodoh yang seenak udelnya main keluar tanpa izin dirinya. Karena Perona sudah menganggap Zoro sebagai mainannya.

Manik hitam pada mata bulatnya tampak bergulir terus menerus.

Dan akhirnya terfokuskan pada surai lumutan di bawah sana. Perona langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya dan mendapati si kepala lumut itu sudah ambruk dan terkapar di sana dilengkapi dengan luka-luka baru.

Perona mendecih sejenak. "Si bodoh ini. Hasilnya seperti inilah jika dia berniat mengalahkan para _baboon_ tanpa sepersetujuanku," ucapnya angkuh.

"Biarkan saja dia mati di sana," Perona kembali mengambang tanpa memerdulikan Zoro yang sedang sekarat dan butuh pertolongan.

Namun _ending_-nya ya tetap begini, Perona menyelamatkan Zoro. Bahkan membalur luka yang dimiliki Zoro.

Gadis hantu bermata bulat itu menaruh pantatnya di kursi kosong di samping ranjang Zoro.

Ia mendengus sejenak. "Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini."

Namun, mata sipit itu menampilkan iris hitam tajamnya.

Perona mendelik. "Oh, si bodoh ini sudah sadar."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?!" teriak Zoro, namun ia terbatuk.

Perona melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Apasih yang kau lakukan hingga kau dapat mudahnya dikalahkan oleh para _baboon_ itu?" tanya Perona kemudian.

Zoro membangkitkan badannya. "Hanya sedikit berpikir," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau sudah bisa memecahkan kodenya?" pertanyaan terlontar dan Zoro mengangguk dengan mantapnya.

Iris hitam sang gadis hantu itu meredup kembali. "Horohoro."

"Ho.. Selamat ya," Zoro tampak kebingungan dengan senyuman yang pudar diantara sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Zoro bertanya langsung _to the point_ dan berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang waras.

"Aku akan sendiri lagi," bulir-bulir bening tampak menetes dari mata bulat sang gadis hantu.

Zoro tampak kaget melihatnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat gadis yang sering mengerjainya menangis.

"Oi, ada apa?" tanya Zoro dengan paniknya.

Perona menepis air matanya. "Selamat ya, akhirnya ada panggilan dari kaptenmu untuk kau kembali," perkataannya diselingi dengan senyuman.

Zoro melotot sejenak. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang membuat Perona memaki-makinya karena kondisinya yang belum sembuh.

Namun, telapak tangan kekar itu menyentuh ujung pucuk surai merah jambu gadis hantu itu. "Tenanglah, untuk sekarang kau harus ingat sesuatu."

Telapak tangan itu sedikit mengusap-usap pucuk rambutnya. "Kau tidak sendiri sekarang."

Pendekar pedang itu pun berlalu. Perona yang tadinya sudah menahan air matanya pun membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah sang pendekar pedang itu.

Dilihatnya senyuman terpancar ke arahnya. "Aku ingin mengalahkan para _baboon_ itu."

Ketika sang pendekar pedang itu pergi, tubuh gadis itu ambruk. Tinggal lututnyalah penopang badannya. Dilihatnya telapak tangannya yang kemudian dibasahi oleh tetesan-tetesan air matanya. Dan akhirnya ia menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ia membenamkannya di dalam telapak tangannya dan menangis kembali.

Ya, tangisan bahagia.

**END**

**O WA RI**

Zoro dan Perona itu imut walau bukan OTP aku sih, eheehe /dilindes.

Terimakasih sudah membaca _this troublemaker story _walaupun banyak jeleknya, tapi ini sudah usaha saya juga. Jadi, tolong sempatkan untuk _review_ di kotak _review_ eeaa ^^

Terimakasih~

**O MA KE**

Suara tangisan itu terngiang hingga ke telinga si lumut.

Ia sedikit mendengus, kemudian tersenyum.

"Dasar wanita."

Lalu ia menghunus pedangnya untuk beradu serangan dengan para _baboon_ di depannya.

"Yah, setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi."


End file.
